bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashisogi Jizō (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Ashisogi Jizō. is the manifested spirit of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō. Appearance Ashisogi Jizō's physical manifestation takes the form of a small, yellow, humanoid creature with several vertical lines around its eyes and a small amount of blue hair, which lies in a curl on top of its head. It has butterfly-like wings with a large halo floating behind them.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Personality While under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Ashisogi Jizō is very aggressive, activating its Bankai without provocation in an attempt to poison the Gotei 13Bleach anime; Episode 231 and later attempting to poison Tetsuzaemon Iba and Isane Kotetsu almost immediately after encountering them.Bleach anime; Episode 243 It is also somewhat sadistic in battle, as displayed when it smiled while attempting to impale Isane with its retractable blades. However, it can act childishly when victorious, repeatedly hitting Ichigo Kurosaki's head after knocking him out with its poison.Bleach anime; Episode 244 After being freed from Muramasa's brainwashing, Ashisogi Jizō is quieter and somewhat timid, running away and cowering when an angry Senbonzakura exerted his Reiatsu. It is willing to help others, but frequently fails to do so properly: it brought the trapped Zanpakutō Spirits several bananas instead of a remote control, and accidentally destroyed the remote control when attempting to free them.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Ashisogi Jizō seldom speaks, and instead communicates through facial expressions and body language. It often tilts its head in a confused manner when interacting with others.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ashisogi Jizō and the other Zanpakutō Spirits materialize before the Shinigami gathered on Sōkyoku Hill. It appears seemingly out of thin air and floats past Mayuri Kurotsuchi before joining the rest of the spirits. After activating its Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, it prepares to use its poison mist on the gathered Shinigami. Later, Ashisogi Jizō reappears during a discussion between Lieutenants Tetsuzaemon Iba and Isane Kotetsu. When Ashisogi Jizō prepares to release its poison, Isane fires Hadō #1. Shō at it, pushing Ashisogi Jizō back into a building, which Iba cuts in half with his Zanpakutō. After Haineko and Tobiume attack the two Shinigami, Ashisogi Jizō emerges from the rubble unharmed and slashes Isane's leg with its retractable blades, which results in her legs being paralyzed by the blades' poison. After Lieutenants Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive, Ashisogi Jizō unleashes its poison as Iba and Rangiku attempt to run away while carrying the injured Isane. When Momo tries to fight back with Kidō, an enraged Ashisogi Jizō activates its Bankai and crashes through several buildings as the four lieutenants collapse from exposure to its enhanced poison.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Interrupting the fight between Captains Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki by crashing through a nearby wall, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō releases its poison in this area as well. Byakuya and Senbonzakura leave as Ichigo Kurosaki falls victim to the poison as well and collapses. Deactivating its Bankai, Ashisogi Jizō is startled by Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who assumes they are playing hide-and-seek when Ashisogi Jizō hides from her. Chasing an irritated Ashisogi Jizō around the battlefield, Yachiru grabs its wings and pins it beneath her. Escaping from Yachiru's grasp, Ashisogi Jizō prepares to activate its Bankai once more, only for an annoyed Kenpachi to grab it by the head. As Kenpachi demands retribution from Ashisogi Jizō for allowing Byakuya to escape, Mayuri appears and uses a remote-controlled explosive device to destroy Ashisogi Jizō, which reverts to its sealed form and shatters. When questioned on this, Mayuri confirms this only destroys Ashisogi Jizō's physical form and reveals he will use Ashisogi Jizō to help him understand how Muramasa is controlling the Zanpakutō Spirits. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After the Kuchiki Manor is attacked by creatures that turn into swords when killed, Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya ask Mayuri why the Zanpakutō Spirits can still manifest after they supposedly returned to their swords. After pointing out how he never said the Zanpakutō Spirits would return to their original state, Mayuri calls out a restored Ashisogi Jizō to prove the Zanpakutō Spirits can still be summoned.Bleach anime; Episode 256 When Mayuri and the staff of the SRDI leave to conduct field research, Ashisogi Jizō stays behind to guard the SRDI. When Ashisogi Jizō finds Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura trapped inside the SRDI, it approaches them, but is unable to hear them through the soundproof barrier containing them. Confused by their actions and intimidated by Senbonzakura's aggressive behavior, Ashisogi Jizō floats away from them and finds the remote which controls the barrier, but destroys it while attempting to press one of its buttons, causing an enraged Senbonzakura to destroy the barrier with his Bankai, causing significant damage to the building and setting off the SRDI's defense system. After the fleeing Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura arrive in a control room, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō confronts them. Misinterpreting this as a challenge, Senbonzakura attacks Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō with his own Bankai, but Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō resists the attack and releases its poison into the room. The fight between the two angers Saru, who activates her and Hebi's Bankai and uses Hikotsu Taihō. Much of the SRDI is destroyed in the resulting explosion, and Ashisogi Jizō is left lying in the rubble. Later, Ashisogi Jizō joins several other Zanpakutō Spirits in confronting the final Tōjū, Kirikaze. After Kirikaze is weakened, Ashisogi Jizō gives its remaining Reiryoku to Renji so he can defeat Kirikaze. Afterward, Ashisogi Jizō returns to its sword form as the power enabling the Zanpakutō Spirits to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō Spirit of a captain-level Shinigami, Ashisogi Jizō possesses a great amount of Reiryoku. Its Reiatsu is red. Enhanced Speed: Ashisogi Jizō possesses considerable speed, intercepting two lieutenants and moving at roughly the same speed as Yachiru Kusajishi while unwillingly playing a game of hide-and-seek with her. Enhanced Durability: Ashisogi Jizō is remarkably durable. It withstood a building collapsing on it without sustaining any visible damage. Enhanced Strength: Ashisogi Jizō possesses considerable strength, which it has trouble controlling: it accidentally destroyed one of the 12th Division's lab remotes when pushing one of the buttons. Paralyzing Retractable Blades: Ashisogi Jizō can extend several retractable blades from its midsection in order to attack a target. Upon being pierced, the area of a target's body which the blades strike becomes paralyzed. However, the paralysis only affects the target area, and does not sever the brain's connection to the other limbs, proven when Isane remained able to move her arms in order to swing her sword. These blades extend with considerable force, and can send a lieutenant-level combatant flying several feet away upon impact. Poison Breath: Ashisogi Jizō can exhale a poisonous gas from its mouth. Zanpakutō *'Bankai': : Ashisogi Jizō transforms into a giant, caterpillar-bodied creature in a red cape. It has a golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovers around its head. :Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poison which is lethal to anyone who inhales it. The poison spreads through a wide area, and is almost impossible to avoid. Appearances in Other Media Battles & Events Zanpakutō Rebellion Events Battles Tōjū Campaign Events Battles References Navigation Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters